my truth love
by syeakarim
Summary: Ternyata aku terlalu bodoh kenapa aku haru melihat jauh jika ternyata ia ada tepat dihadapan ku./chrt:Mir MBLAQ and all member
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeon chingu...**

**Ketemulagi sama aku Syeakarim**

**Kali ini aku mau shared fic KPOP lagi ni.. nah kali ini Fic tentang MBLAQ**

**Semoga suka ya..**

**Dan maaf ni klo cetanya Gaje, banyak Typo, OOC,AU dll**

**Happy reading ya : )**

**MY TRUTH LOVE**

**Pair : MIR/April**

**Genre : Romance ( maybe hehehe)**

**Summary:**

**Ternyata aku terlalu bodoh kenapa aku haru melihat jauh jika ternyata ia ada tepat dihadapan ku.**

**Chap 1**

'BIIBB BIBB' bunyi alaram dari sebuah jam beker yang pasti sangat menggangu seorang gadi yang sedang lelap tertidur. "Aiish berisik" keluh gadis itu lalu menutupi kepalanya menggunakan bantal yang ada disampingnya.

saat akan kembali kealam mimpi terdengar suarah pintu terbuka dengan kasar. "Yah... apa pantas seorang gadis masih tidur jam segini hah?" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang datang sambil berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya.

"aiissh.. eomma tutup gordengnya. Aku masih ngantuk nih" pinta sang gadis dan tetap pada posisi tidurnya. "aigo... semalam begadang lagi hah?" tanya sang ibu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat tingkah laku anak perempuannya. " hmm" dan hanya di jawab dengan singkat dari sang anak.

"yaaahh... APRIL . Cepat banggu nanti kau telat masuk sekolah " teriak sang ibu, yang menurutnya ini jalan terakhir untuk membangunkan sang anak. "MOO?" april yang kaget mendengar teriakan ibunya langsung terduduk diatas tempat tidurya."eoma jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya setelah merasakan separuh arwanya telah berkumpul ditubuhnya. "jam mandi"

"EOMMA... kenapa gak banggunin dari tadi?" teriak april sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi. "semua anggota keluarga dari appa mu sampai kakak mu sudah banggunin kamu dari tadi" kata sang ibu sambil merapikan tempat tidur .

**===OOO===**

"april eomma sama appa mau ke Incheon ketempat bibi kang ya selama dua hari" kata sang ibu sambil membersihkan meja kepada anak gadisnya yang sedang memasang sepatu "jadi Cuma aku sama joon oppa dong dirumah?" tanyanya. "andwe kau lupa oppa mu kan ada acara piknik mungkin besok dia baru pulang."jawab sang ibu. "MWOO? Eoma kan tau aku gak berani sendiri, bagaimana kalo maling masuk rumah kita? Terus gimana kalo rumah kita kebakaran gara-gara aku masak"

"aaiisshh berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.. uda eoma pikirkan. Malam ini kamu tinggal di..."

**===OOO===**

"Begitulah jadi malam ini aku tidur dirumahmu." Ucap seorang gadis berkaca mata lalu memasukan sepatunya kedalam loker. "hhmm kau memang merepotkan" keluh seorang pria yang sedari tadi menyenderkan bahunya ke dindin tidak jau dari loker.

"yahhh ini bukan kemauanku tau. Kalo bisa aku juga ikut ke Incheon. Disanakan ada Minho oppa. Hhmm sudah lama gak liat minho oppa "kata april dengan memeluk bukunya. Tanpa april sadari pria yang ia ajak bicara telah berjalan meninggalkan dirinya sedirian diloker. "yyaahhhhh.. Bang Chulyong tunggu aku" teriak april sambil menggerjar pria itu, tapi tiba-tiba pria itu menghentikan langkanya.

"aiishhh kan sudah kubilang kalo disekolah panggil aku Mir. Dan jangan lupakan 'oppa'nya" katanya dengan memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata oppa. "hhmm wae? Emangnya sala kalo aku panggil Chulyong?"tanya april yang sedang membenarkan posisi kaca matanya.

"anio tapi nama MIR lebih keren" jawab mir dan memberikan satu jempolnya. "tapi.. kalo aku gak mau gimana?" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

"kalau tidakk..." mir melangkah mendekati april lalu sedikit menunduk dan "ini akan aku ambil" kata mir sambil mengambil kaca mata milik april dan meninggalkan gadis itu."yahhh ... balikin kaca mata ku pabo" teriak april sambil menggejar Mir di koridor kelas.

**===OOO===**

"Mir oppa.. sini" panggil april pada seorang pria yng baru saja memasuki kantin. Tanpa menjawab Mir pun berjalan mendekati meja yang sedang diduduki april. "oppa tumben kekantin?"tanya april yang sedang membuka bungkus roti yang ia pegang." Hhmm iseng" jawaban yang sangat april hafal. Seharusnya dia tidak menanyakan nya. "apa itu?" tanya Mir saat melihat benda yang sedang april pegang. " ahh.. ini roti coklat keju kesukan oppa. Mau?"tawar april. Namun tak ada jawaban dari mir, april tau mir tidak akan mengucapkan kata 'ya' dengan sedikit agak berdiri april menyodorkan rotinya kedepan mulut mir "ini untuk oppa makan lah.. ayo.. Aaaaa" dengan sedikit malu mir membuka mulutnya dan menerima roti pemberian april. April pun tersenyum saat melihat mir memakan roti pemberiannya.

"oppa pulang nati kau mau kemana?" tanya april degan nada yang lembut. "aaiisshh cepat katakan apa mau mu" kata mir sambil tetap memakan rotinya."hehehehe katahuan ya?" tawa April.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bisikan dari segerombolan gadis-gadis yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka "ehh.. lihat gadis yang duduk dengan Mir oppa. Siapa dia? Dia anak kelas satu kan?kok bisa bareng Mir.? Lihat penampilannya hehehe.. udah jelek, cupu OMO kok bisa sih?" walaupun mereka berbisik tapi April dan Mir bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. April yang mendengar itu semua hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, yang ada didalam fikirannya sekarang 'apakah ia sejelek itu?' april sedikit melirik Mir yang ada didepannya ia melihat ekspresi yang menyerakan dari wajah Mir dan april pun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya lagi.

Bisikan-bisikan itupun semakin menjadi dan itu semua membuat Mir gerah. 'PLLAaKK' Mir pun berdiri dan menendang kursi yang ia duduki tadi dan berjalan mendekati segerombolan wanita yang sedang menggopsipkannya tadi.

"kalian bisa diam" tanya Mir dengan nada yang sangat dingin, dan para wanita itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya "apa kalian malaikat seenaknya menilai orang yang kalian tidak kenal?" tanya mir lagi tapi kali ini nada sedikit meninggi "sekali lagi kalian berani menyakiti april dengan mulut mu yang tak berharga itu, jangan harap aku akan mengampuni kalian. Mengerti?" ancam Mir. "April ayo pergi... disini sangat menjengkelkan" ajak mir sambil menarik tangan April.

**===OOO===**

"oppa gomawo.."ucap april saat mereka sedang berjalan . "hhmm" dan hanya di jawab oleh anggukan kecil Mir.

Sejenak meraka terdiam, namu tiba-tiba lewat sekelompok pria dan salah satu pria itu adalah cheon deong,kakak kelas yang sangat april idolakan. Melihat april yang terpanah dengan sosok cheon deong,Mir menarik tanggan april dan berjalan melewati pria-pria tersebut.

"oppa satu kelaskan sama cheon deong oppa kan?"tanya april memecahkan suasana diam diantara dia dan mir. "hhmm" lagi-lagi hanya dijawab singkan oleh mir.

"oppa.. wae? Kok singkat banget jawabnya? Menyebalkan"keluh april."mau dijawab gimana? Mau dijawab sambil teriak'ya.. aku sekelas dengan cheon deong oppa' hah?"jawab mir dengan ekspersi yang dibaut-buat."menyebalkan" april pun langsung melajukan kakinya dengan cepat tanpa menatap mir."aneh"mir pun tersenyum melihat tingkah april.

**===OOO===**

"oppa sudah dikunci belum semua pintu dibawah?"tanya april sambil berteriak dari lantai dua. Namun belum sempat Mir menjawab april sudah melontarkan pertanyaan lagi "dapur udah dicek belum? Kompornya bagaimana?"

"yah.. jadi kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk ini?" mir pun mulai kesal karena ini semua.

"hehehe.. oppa kan tau aku orangnya ceroboh nanti waktu aku pergi tau-tau pintu belum dikunci kayak tahun lalu." Mendegar ocehan april Mir pun jadi teringat tentang kejadian tahun lalu dimana rumah april menjadi sasaran para maling karena april meninggalkan rumah dan pergi bersamanya tanpa mengunci pintu.

"yayaya.. kau memang orang yang paling ceroboh"ucap mir dengan malas.

"yeah semuanya sudah.. ayo oppa kita pergi. Ya ampun sekarang udah jam enam, bibi masak apa ya buat makan malam?oppa tau?" tanya april kepada mir yang sedang mengunci pagar rumah april.

"mungkin sup kimchi... ehhmm apa lagi ya.. entah lah"jawab mir sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Mir dan april pun berjalan santai dalam kesunyian, matahari pun sekarang sedang menuju kembali keperadapan. April yang merasa bosan bulai membuka pembicaraan. "oppa, sudah lama ya kita gak jalan bareng kayak gini" ucap april.

"hhnn..."

"lagi... apa gak ada kata-kata lain selain 'hhnn' oppa?" keluh april saat mendengar jawaban dari Mir.

Dan yang ditanya hanya menggangukan kepalanya " kau benar-benar berubah ya oppa. Apa kau sudah punya pacar jadi kayak gini"tanya april dengan tatapan menyelidik. Saat mir hendak menjawab april malah memotongnya "aahh... jangan di jawab pasti 'hhnn' kan?"ucapnya dengan pipi yang di kembungkan.

"hahaha.. kau cemburu ya kalo aku udah punya pacar?"tanya Mir dengan sedikit tertawa. "anio.. Sudahlah ayo masuk disini dingin" mir pun haya bisa tertawa melihat april yang salah tingka. Melihat april yang salah tingka mir hanya bisa menahan tawa dan berjalan dibelakangnya.

"annyeong bibi..." teriakan april menghentikan kegiatan semua orang yang ada didalm rumah ini.

"april sayang kau sudah datang. Ayo masuk bibi sedang buat makanan kesukaan mu sayang."seruh seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah dapur. Mendengar itu april bergegas berlari menuju dapur, tapi di pertengahan jalan april kembali dan menghampiri Mir yang sedang melepas sepatunya. Dengan senyumannya yang lembut ia menyodorkan tasnya dan berkata "oppa tolong ya.. aku mau membantu bibi didapur ok oppa."

"lagi-lagi"desah Mir dan menerima tas april.

Dengan penuh semangat april berlari ke dapur saat ia masuk ia telah disuguhi berbagai macam makan yang sudah masak. "Bibi apa kabar?" tanya gadis ini. Belum sempat wanita itu menjawab april sudah melontarkan pertanyaannya kebali "bagaimana tokohnya lancar bi?"

Ibu mir – wanita yang ditanya oleh april- pun hanya tersenyum. "sayang kamu masih sama ya... baru datang dan langsung memberikan banyak pertanyaan hahaha?

"kalau bukan seperti itu bukan april namanya bi... "canda april "ada yang bisa aku bantu bi?"

"kau bisa membawa makanan ini ke mejah makan sayang?" tanya ibu mir sambil menunjuk kearah makanan yang dilihat april sebelumnya. April melihatnya lalu mengangguk tanda menyetujuihnya.

"jangan bilang kau lupa dimana meja makannya ya"gurau wanita itu.

"hahaha..." april hanya tertawa dan berlalu membawa makanan yang ada di atas nanpan. Langkah kakinya sedikit goyah karena berat nanpan yang ada di tangannya, dengen susah payah april berusaha menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya.

Makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan yang April alami malam ini bersama keluarga Bang. Makan malam yang dipenuhi oleh canda tawa. Lepas. Rasanya semua lelah yang dialami sepanjang hari hilang saat bersama mereka. Ya itu yang setidaknya April rasakan. Memang sudah sangat lama April tak berada di tengah-tengah kehangantan keluarga Bang. Berapa mala?. April pun tak tau pasti mungkin enam bulan yang lalu atau bahkan bisa lebih. Entahlah . yang penting ia kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarga Bang.

Jujur April sangat senang berada dirumah ini. Karna ia tidak pernah lagi kehangatan seperti ini di keluarganya. Ya semenjak appanya diangkat menjadi direktur di kantornya, eomma yang sibuk akan kegiatan arisannya dan sang kakak. Hah... dia sangat sibuk dengan pacar-pacarnya. Tapi ia tak mengeluh karna ia bisa mendapatkannya di kerluarga Bang ini.

"bibi... aku ke atas dulu ya. Mau ganti baju hehehe..." kata April pada ibu Mir yang sedang asik membaca buku dirung tengah. " oh ya... terima kasih ya uda bantu beresin meja makan" ucap ibu Mir dengan diikuti sebuah senyum yang manis.

April melangkakan kaki menaiki anak- anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Saat menaiki tangga April melihat foto-foto yang tersusun rapi di sepanjang dinding. April sedikit terkekeh melihat foto-foto masa kecil Mir. Lucu banget. Kata itu yang terlintas di kepalanya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki memakai seragam TK denga pipi tembam. April tidak pernah bisa lupa bagaimana seorang Mir dimasa kecil. April sedikit terkekeh tapi itu semua hilang saat ada sebuah suara yang menggangu telingganya." Mau sampai kapan menutupi jalan ini nona" april yang kaget dengan sigap membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapatkan sosok seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

April hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan segera melanjutkan kegiatanya menaiki tangga. Sesampai April didepan sebuah kamar yang memang tidak asing. Karna setiap ia mengginap dirumah ini kamar ini lah yang selalu ia tempati. Kau tau kamar siapa?. Sudah pasti kamar Mir. Walaupun ada sebuah kamar tamu yang tersedia April hanya mau tidur kalau dikamar Mir. Merepotkan?. Tentusaja merepotkan untuk Mir, tapi ia tetap saja mengalah demi kemauan si gadis ini.

Setelah membersihkan diri April memposisikan dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang. Ditatapnya sekeliling. "tidak banyak berubah" guma April tetap memandangi seisi ruangan. April yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat sekeliling tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki kamar ini. Saat april menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu..

"KKYYAAAAHHHH..." teriaknya saat melihat Mir memasuki kamar dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai sebuah traning hitam panjang dan handuk yang digantungkan dilehernya menandakan kalau ia baru selesai membersihkan diri. Mir yang mendengarnya pun dengan cepat menutup telinganya denga kedua tangganya.

"Yah.." ucap Mir dengan menatap April heran. " Kenapa mesti teriak sih?" Mir pun melangkakan kaki menuju sebuah lemari pakaian.

"kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu sih.? Kan kaget" April hanya menundukan kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia sangat malu melihat keadaan Mir sekarang. Bisa diakui tubuh Mir yang bisa digolongkan 'sixpack' apa lagi di hiasi dengan seditit air ditubuhnya, mebuat ia sangat cool.

"akukan cuma mau mengambil baju"ucap Mir sambil memilih-milih pakaian yang ada didalam lemari. "inikan kamar ku, ngapain harus ketuk pintu dulu "

"ya kan sekarang ada aku dikamar ini" April sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban dari Mir. " gimana coba kalo aku tadi lagi ganti baju. Gimana coba?" tanyanya pada pria yang sedang memakai pakaiannya itu.

" ya gak papa itu namanya rezeki hahahha..." canda Mir dengan sedikit tertawa. April yang kesal dengan cepat mengambil benda terdekat dan melemparkannya ke aran Mir. "AWAS KAU OPPA.." teriaknya. Dengan cepat Mir menundukan kepalanya dan berlari meninggal kan April dikamar itu.

**TBC**

**Waaahhh maaf ya pendek hehehe...**

**Semoga suka ya sam fic aku ini yang gaje.**

**Mahon review ya chingu**

**Karena review kalian sangat membuatku bahangia..**

**Sekian dulu ya ditunggu next chap ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong chingu... **

**Ketemulagi ama aku ni... sebelum aku shared kenajutan fic aku...**

**GOMAWO yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang uda baca fic abal dan gaje ini hehehehe...**

**Makasi yg uda like sama komen seng banget dah... : ) **

**Makasi ya buat dessy Al-ghifarii Elfshinee yang uda baca fic aku dari yang pertama ampe yang ketiga ini hehehe..**

**Makasi buat my eomma JUJU, buat my dongsae Ami pokoknya semuanya GOMAWO ^^**

**Ok deh gek usah berlama-lama lagi kita lanjutkan CHAP 2-nya **

**Happy reading ya : )**

**MY TRUTH LOVE**

**Pair : MIR/April**

**Genre : Romance ( maybe hehehe)**

**Mian kalo ceritanya GAJE,banyak Typo,OOC,AU dll**

**Summary**

**Ternyata aku terlalu bodoh kenapa aku haru melihat jauh jika ternyata ia ada tepat dihadapan ku.**

" ya gak papa itu namanya rezeki hahahha..." canda Mir dengan sedikit tertawa. April yang kesal dengan cepat mengambil benda terdekat dan melemparkannya ke aran Mir. "AWAS KAU OPPA.." teriaknya. Dengan cepat Mir menundukan kepalanya dan berlari meninggal kan April dikamar itu.

**===OOO===**

CHAP 2...

DUUUAAAAAARRRRRRR' suara petir membangunkan April di tengah malam. Pukul 2 terbangun diwaktu yang sangat dini. 'DUUUAARRR' lagi-lagi suara petir meramaikan malam dengan diikuti kilat yang memberikan cahanya dikamar yang gelap ini. April hanya terdiam sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut. Berusaha menenagkan diri. Kenapa begitu?. Asal kalian tau saja April sangat takut akan suasana malam yang dihiasi petir. Mengapa?. Ia mengalami trauma akan petir.

"kenapa harus ada petir sih?" keluhnya dari balik selimut.

'DUUUAARRR' suara petir semakin besar dan kilat pun saling menyambar satu sama lain. Suasana semakin mengerikan bagi April. Ia semakin merapatkan selimutnya menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. April sedikit kaget saat mendengar ada suarah langka kaki yang kedengaranya semakin jelas dan itu tandanya ada yang mendekat dengan ketakutan April memejamkan matanya berharap ini hanya mimpi.

April merasakan ada sebuah tanggan yang menyentuh ujung selimutnya dengan peerlahan selimutnya terbuka. Saat selimut itu telah membuka hingga kepanya April pun berteriak "KKYYAAA... hantu"

"ya.. siapa yang kau sebut hantu hah?" Mir marah saat disebut hantu. "kenapa harus teriak sih"

"OPPPA.. apa-apaan sih masuk seenaknya kayak hantu gitu" protes april.

Mir hanya memutar mata bosan dan berniat melangkakan kakinya keluar tapi tetahan saat merasakan tanganya di genggam oleh seseorang. Mir menatap orang yang menarik tanggannya. "kenapa" tanyanya.

"eehh.. anuu... ittu..." ucap april tak jelas membuat Mir geram.

"ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. "ittuu... aku takut oppa." Kata April sembil menundukan kepalnya.

Mir yang tau maksud perkataan April segera duduk tepi ranjang dan sedikit menyenderkan tubunya dikepala tempat tidur.

"oppa.." panggil April. Ha

"hhnn" jawab Mir.

"boleh aku pegang tanggan oppa? Oppa taukan kenapa?" pinta april. Ya Mir tidak perlu tanya mengapa ia tau kalau April tidak bisa tidur saat suasana seperti ini tanpa memegang tangan seseorang. Mir hanya menganguk kecil menanggapi pertanya aan April.

Mir yang mendengar permintaan April itu membuat sedikit senyum tergambar di bibirnya. Tak berapa lama Mir memutar kepalanya menatap gadis yang sedang memegang tanggannya. Tidur . ia tertidur dengan lelap. Mengetahui itu Mir pun mencoba melepaskan tangganny dari genggaman gadis ini, namu semakin ia berusaha melepas semakin erat genggamannya.

**===OOO===**

Sinar matahari pagi masuk menembus celah-celah kecil yang ada di kamar ini. Mir yang merasakan cahaya matahari menyentuh wajahnya pun terusik dari tidurnya matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. "ngh..." mir meleguh dan bangun dari tidurnya. Saat akan bagkit dari tempat tidur dirasakannya tangganya masih digenggam oleh gadis yang ada di sebelahnya dengan perlahan Mir melepaskan ganggamannya dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Mir berjalan menuju kamar yang seharusnya ia tiduri semalam. Kamar tamu. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut, dengan santai ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar ini.

Mir hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk membersihkan diri dan memakai seragamnya. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju tangga. Sebelum kakinya menginjak anak tangga yang pertama ia membalikan tubuhnya, matanya tertuju pada satu pintuh. Pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu ia tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang makan.

"pagi eomma.." sapanya kepada ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"pagi sayang.." sahut sang ibu yang sedang sibuk dengan pisaunya. "mana April?"

Mir yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya. "mungkin masih tidur"

"jadi? Kalau dia masih tidur kamu biarin gitu aja?" tanya sang ibu dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"ya.. ya.." mir yang menggerti segera melangkakan kakinya naik menuju kamar april bermaksud membangunkannya. Tepat didepan pintu kamar, saat mir akan mengetuk pintu, pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah April dari balik pintu.

"omo... oppa." April yang kaget saat mendapatkan sosok Mir tepat dibelakangnya dengan refleks melangkakan kakinya mundur beberapa langka."oppa menggagetkan saja"gertuknya.

"ayo turun.. kamu tak mau telat kan?" ucap Mir dengan ekspresi datar. Mir yang melihat April terdiam di tempat dengan cepat mengapai tanggan April dan menarinya."cepat.."

"sabar dong oppa..."desahnya pasrah saat di tarik oleh mereka dimeja makan Mir segera melepaskan genggamannya di tanggan April dan berjalan menuju salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan ini. "pagi semua... pagi bi.."sapa april.

"pagi sayang"balas wanita yang sedang sibuk dengan piring-piring yang ada ditanggannya. "ayo makan nanti kalian telat." Ibu mir menyodorkan sepiring sandwich kepada April dan Mir. Baru saja Mir hendak protes tentang sarapannya. Ya ia memang kurang suka sandwich. Tapi niatnya diurungkannya saat melihat tatapan mata sang ibu yang tajam mengarah kepadanya.

"mari makan.." April sangat antusias untuk memakan sarapannya. Berbeda dengan Mir yang dengan malas menggigit sandwichnya. "hhmmm... enak sekali bi.. bibi memang jago masak" puji April.

Makan pagi yang luar biasa. Sama seperti semalam dipenuhi dengan canda tawa. April sangat menikmatinya tak terasa jam menunjukan pukul . time to go to school. Mir berjalan menuju sepeda kesayangannya. Seperti biasa Mir selalu pergi kesekolah menaiki sepeda menurutnya itu sangat menyenangkan.

April yang melihat Mir menaiki sepedanya segera berlari menghampirinya. " oppa.. kesekolah naik ini?" April melirik Mir ragu.

Mir menatap April bosan "kenapa gak mau? Ya uda naik bus aja" Mir mendorong sepdanya keluar halaman rumah.

"oppa... wait" teriak April membuat langka kaki Mir berhenti." Aku ikut" april segera mendudukan dirinya di sepeda.

"pegang yang erat" tanpa aba-aba Mir melajukan sepedanya. April yang kaget dengan segera memeluk pingga Mir.

**===OOO===**

Teett Teeettt...

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaranpun berbunyi. Banyak siswa-siswi keluar adri kelas masing-masing,ada yang pergi kekanti,perpustakaan,taman dan lain-lain. Tapi gadis satu ini hanya duduk dikelasnya menyendiri.

"kamu April kan?" April kaget saat menegtahui siapa yang membulat melihat keberadaan cheon deong. Sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan buku yang ada ditangannya. "kamu April kan?" tanyanya lagi.

April yang masih kaget hanya mengangguk pelan. " aku cheon deong." Cheon deong mengulurkan tanggannya kepada April dan disambut oleh tanggan April. "bisa kita bicara" tanyanya

"eehh.. tentu" jawab april gugup

"tapi aku rasa kurang nyaman disini bagaimana pulang sekolah nanti di tamana belakang sekolah... kamu bisa?"

"Tentu aku bisa" April meng- iya kan ajakan Cheon deong.

"ok see u again" ucap cheon deong meninggalkan April.

"OMO..." teriak April setelah cheon deong meninggalkannya. "apa ini mimpi? Tidak pasti Mimpi." April mencubit pipinya " Aww.. sakit... berarti ini bukan Mimpi... yeah.."teriaknya sambil berlonjat-lonjat.

Rasanya April akan meledak saat ini. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia berbicara lanngsung dengan seorang cheon deong. Kau tau kan siapa cheon deong?. Yup.. bisa di bilang kalau dia itu pangerannya sekolah. Sejak April duduk di bangku smp ia mulai menyukai cheon deong.

Tanpa April sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari balik pintu. Mata itu memperlihatkan rasa tidak suka. "cihh.." decik pria yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut.

**===OOO===**

Disini gadis ini sekarang tengah berdiri menyadar ke dinding. Sambil menarik nafas April gadis ini menatap jam tanggan yang ada di tanggannya." Sudah lewat 30 menit" desahnya . "sebaiknya aku pulang" saat hendak melangkakan kakinya pergi april merasa bahunya di pegang . kepanikan melanda April, ia takut sekrang. Dengan cepat April membalikan tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan tanganya ke arah orang yang ada dibelakanya berkali-kali.

"ya... jamkkan man-yo... ini aku... ini aku"

April menghentikan ayunan tanggannya dan melotot saat mengetahui siapa pria itu. "OMO cheon deong oppa" pekik april panik."mianhe opaa... dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-ayo?". Namun yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. "ada apa oppa?"

"aniyo" jawab cheon deong singkat."seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, mianhe April-shi". April mengangkat alisnya binggung. "Mian aku telat, tadi ada sedikit masalah" April hanya mengangguk paham atas ucapan pria dihadapannya ini.

"oppa tadi katanya ada yang mau dibicaraiin?" tanya April.

"ahh... ok langsung aja ya" kata cheon deong, april pun hanya mengangguk." Aku bukan orang yang suka basa-basi.. aku hanya ingin bilang kalo aku sudah lama memperhatiin kamu dan menurutku kamu sosok yang special... jadi... kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

April yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia merasa disambar petir saat mendengarnya. 'Apa ini mimpi' pikirnya. April yang tetepa sibuk dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari pria dihadapannya ini sedang menatapnya sengan senyuman. Mungkin April akan pingsan ditempat saat melihat senyumannya, tapi untungnya ia tak melihatnya.

"bagaimana?" tanya cheon deong menyadarkan april dari lamunannya. Yang ditanya tetap diam tidak memberikan jawaban apapun "jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya cheon deong lagi. Kali ini April hanya mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia yakin saat ini pasti wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

**===OOO===**

"OMO..."pekik april dan menghempaskan tubunya diatas kasur yang empuk. "GOD it's not a dream? Otthoke?" hari ini hati april benar-benar berbunga menggingat pernyataan cinta dari cheon deong kemarin.

April masih sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tanpa sadar ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menatapnya heran dari depan pintu kamar. " mau berapa lama lagi berhayalnya?" tanya wanita itu yang sukses membuat April kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"eomma..."gerutuk april pada ibunya tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh ibunya yang sedang mengambil keranjang pakaian di kamar April."yah... ppaleun.. nati telat kesekolah Appa sama Joon sudah sarapan cepat nanti di tinggal" kata sang ibu. "ne.. eoma" April berdiri dari tempat tidur, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Baru saja April menuruni tangga ia sudah mendengar seorang berteriak padanya "YAH PABO.. ppaleun " April menatap pria yang sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil memegang sandwich" YAH oppa apa maksudmu hah?" dengan marah April berjalan menuju meja makan. " hahaha.. gitu aja marah" tawa Joon yang melihat raut kemarahan di wajah April.

" yah.. berhenti bertengkar.. Cepat makan. Atau uang jajan eomma potong" ancam sang ibu. "hajima eomma..." teriak Joon dan April setelah mendengar ancaman. Sang ibu dan ayah hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu.

**===OOO===**

**TBC**

Makasi ya uda baca don't miss it to leave ur coment hehehe

Semoga chap ini gak ngecewain ya.

Jujur buat ni FIC butuh waktu q selama hampir 5 bulan -,- #curcoh hahaha

Ya udalah dari pada aku makin ngaco..

Wait the next chap ya chingu : )

**Next CHAP..**

"**good morning April-shi." Sapa cheon deong dengan senyuman. April yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tersipu malu. **

"**mau ke kelaskan?" tanyanya, April yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ayo.. kita barengan. Gak papa kan? Apa kamu gak mau?"**

"**ah.. anio" bantah April.**

" **ok kalo gitu ayo" ajak cheon deong**

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNYEONG CHINGU...**

**I REALLY WANT TO SAY GOMAWO-YO CHINGU**

**Makasi uda baca fic aku yang Abal dan Gaje ini .. ^^**

**Makasi juga buat yang uda like sama yang uda komen**

**Seneng banget deh klo Fic aku ini ada yang suka jadi makin semangat buat FIC walau ujung ujungnya stop di tengah jalan hehehe... :P**

**Ok deh gek usah berlama-lama lagi kita lanjutkan CHAP 3-nya **

**Happy reading ya : )**

**MY TRUTH LOVE**

**Pair : MIR/April**

**Genre : Romance ( maybe hehehe)**

**Mian kalo ceritanya GAJE,banyak Typo,OOC,AU dll**

**Summary**

**Ternyata aku terlalu bodoh kenapa aku haru melihat jauh jika ternyata ia ada tepat dihadapan ku.**

" yah.. berhenti bertengkar.. Cepat makan. Atau uang jajan eomma potong" ancam sang ibu. "hajima eomma..." teriak Joon dan April setelah mendengar ancaman. Sang ibu dan ayah hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu.

**===OOO===**

**CHAP 3...**

**===OOO===**

"Annyeong Appa.. Annyeong oppa" pamit april dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya kepada sang ayah dan oppa ya yang berada didalam mobil.

"belajar yang rajin ya sayang" ucap sang ayah. April hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil sang ayah yang mulai melaju. April berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang memegang bahunya dengan cepat ia membalikan tubuhnya, saat mengetahui siapa yang ada dibelakangnya ia sedikit kaget."Cheon deong oppa" ucapnya ragu.

"good morning April-shi." Sapa cheon deong dengan senyuman. April yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tersipu malu. "mau ke kelaskan?" tanyanya, April yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ayo.. kita barengan. Gak papa kan? Apa kamu gak mau?"

"ah.. anio" bantah April.

" ok kalo gitu ayo" ajak cheon deong

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas April hanya menundukan wajahnya karena malu akan tatap orang-orang yang melihatnya berjalan bersama cheon deong. April yang sedikit risih menatap cheon deong " apa ini gak papa oppa? " tanya april "sepertinya ada yang aneh dari tatapa mereka" cheon deong hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya menandakan tidak akan ada masalah.

**===OOO===**

Mir melangkakan kakinya berjalan menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga tapi tiba-tiba langka kakinya berhenti saat matanya melihat dua sosok yang sangat ia kenali sedang berjalan didepannya. Ya itu April dan cheon deong . ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba melandanya saat melihatnya, dan ada rasa curiga. Apa mungkin...

**Flashback.**

" hahahaha akhirnya kau kalah cheon deong.. kalah telak" teriak seorang pria yang sedang duduk di samping cheon deong.

"hahaha ini kekelahanmu yang ketiga pangeran" pria tadi yang bernama GO. " dan kau harus mendapatkan hukumannya"

"ingat taruhan kita pangeran? Si gadis yang bernama April itu harus menjadi pacarmu dalam waktu satu minggu dan kau harus melakukan itu ok"

Mir yang baru memasuki kelasnya kaget saat mendengar nama April disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan tiga orang pria yang berada di pojok kelas. Ada apa dengan April? Fikir Mir. Mir mencoba menghilangkan fikiran negatifnya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

**Flashback off.**

Ingatannya itu membuat kecurigaan Mir semakin bertambah. Tapi ia tak mau menduga sebelum ada bukti, jadi ia melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kelas.

**===OOO===**

Sudah lima hari cheon deong menjadi bagian dalam hidup April. Pria ini memang pria idamannya di tambah lagi caranya memperlakukan dirinya benar-benar membuat April semakin jatuh hati pada pria ini.

Sekarang April baru hendak melangka keluar kelas setelah semua tugasnya selesai, diliriknya jam yang ada ditanggannya yang menunjukan pukul 14.45 sudah lewat setengah jam dari jam pulang sekolah. Untuk apa dia masih disini?. Seperti biasa setiap hari jum'at ia haru menunaikan tugas piketnya sendirian. Sendirian ?. ya sendirian , jangan tanya kemana yang lain, mungkin mereka sedang bersantai-santai dirumah masih-masih atau.. ah entahlah yang jelas mereka menyerahkan semua tugasnya kepada April, entah apa alasannya, mungkin mereka kira April anak yang cupu cocok dengan tugas piket.

Saat sedang menyusuri koridor lantai dua menuju tangga, April menghentikan langka kakinya saat mengetahui ada lima orang gadis yang berdiri dihadapanya dengan tatapan benci. April tak tau apa maksud dan tujuan mereka , tapi april tau salah satu dari mereka ada seniornya Kang Mora.

"aa...annyeong onnie" sapa april gugup, tapi tidak digubris oleh kelima gadis itu. April pun memberanikan dirinya melangkakan kakiknya melewati kelima gadis itu namu sayang baru selangka ia melangka tubuhnya sudah dirorong oleh Mora ke tembok disampik kanannya.

"a..a.. ada apa onnie?" tanya April taku.

"ccihh.. masih berani kamu bertanya ada apa hah?" bentak mora. April pun hanya terdiam rasanya sekujur tubuhnya terpaku tak dapat digerakan. " Apa hubunganmu dengan cheon deong oppa hah?" bentaknya

Lagi-lagi April hanya terdiam ia tak tau akan menjawab apa. "ayo jawab" bentak mora sambil mendorong tubuh april menghantam tembok

"YA PABO.. AYO JAWAB" mora mulai kesal dengan penuh emosi ia hendak melayangkan tanganya keara wajah April tapi tertahan oleh genggaman seseorang, saat mora melihat siapa yang menghalangnya matanya membulat.

"jangan berani-berani kalian..."

**===OOO===**

"ahh pabo masak hp aja bisa ketinggalan ckckck.." keluh Mir yang harus kembali lagi kesekolah setelah melakukan setengah perjalanan pulang ketika menyadari hpnya tertinggal di sekolah.

Mir melangkakan kakinya dengan santai ia liri jam sudah menunjukan lewat dari jampulang. "hari ini hari jum'at kan?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. " ah.. pasti April baru mau pulang" Mir pun berjalan menuju kelas April. Namu kakinya terhenti meliahat segerombolan wanita yang sedang mengelilingi seorang wanita. 'pasti pembantaian lagi' pikir Mir.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan cheon deong oppa hah?" betak salah satu wanita. Mendengar itu Mir pun tersedak. Ada satu nama yang terlintas difikirannya. April.

"ah... tidak mungkin" Mir mencoba menampik fikiran negatifnya dan memulai langkah nya kembali.

"YA PABO.. AYO JAWAB" mendengar bentakan itu Mir benar-benar penasaran dari selah-selah tubuh wanita-wanita itu terlihat sekilas wajah sang korban. Itu April fikir Mir.

Saat Mir melihat tanggan wanita itu hendak menampar wajah April. Dengan segera Mir mempersiapkan diri untu berlari, tapi baru selangkah ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat seorang pria sudah menapis tangan wanita itu.

Mir hanya tersenyum pahit mengetahui siapa pria itu. Dengan penuh kebencian Mir meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

**===OOO===**

"gomawo oppa..." ucap april sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia masih sedikit ketakutan setelah kejadian tadi.

"sama-sama ayo minum" ucap cheon deong lalu menghirup cappucinonya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman di dekat sekolah mereka. Kesunyian melanda mereka berdua sekarang. April pun mencoba membuka pembicaraan "oppa kenapa masih ada di sekolah?" tanyanya

"menunggu kamu?" jawab cheon deong singkat

"mo ?" april kaget mendegar jawaban singkat itu

Cheon deong pun hanya mengangukkan kepalanya " rencananya tadi aku mau ngajak kamu pulang bareng , tapi aku dengar katanya kalo hari jum'at kamu pasti pulang telat jadi aku tunggu didepan" jelasnya.

April hanya melotot tak percaya mendengar penjelasan dari cheon deong. "pulang bareng? Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan malu-malu.

"loh gak papa kan aku ngajak kamu pulang ?" tanyanya " kamu kan pacar aku" lanjutnya.

April semakin blushing mendengar itu semua, ia menundukan wajahnya malu. Cheon deong yang melihat tingkah April hanya terkekeh geli.

Akhirnya mereka berbincang-bincang ria hingga tak sadar waktu sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00. " huh.. sudah sore rupanya" keluh cheon deong

"ohh iya.." kata April. Ada sedikit rasa tak rela mengetahui itu tanda berakhirnya kebersamaannya dengan pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"oh ya weekend nanti kamu ada acara?" tanya cheon deong

April sedikit mengingat-ingat apakah ia ada acara di weekend ini" aniyo oppa we?" tanyanya

"oh.. bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"jeongmal?" tanya April tak percaya . cheon deong hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa itu benar.

Lagi-lagi April blushing, cheon deong tau itu artinya iya. ia pun mulai berdiri dan menggulurkan tangganya dihadapan april " ayo pulang .. aku antar" ucapnya

April pun menerima tanggan cheon deong lalu berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti cheon deong menuju sepeda motonya tidak jau dari mereka.

"pakai ini" cheon deong memberikan sebuah helm kepada April " ayo naik" lanjutnya

April pun naik keatas motor.

"pegangan yang erat..." peritah cheon deong dan tanpa aba-aba cheon deong melajukan motonya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**===OOO===**

"OMO... kok gak ada yang cocok sih" gerutuk April setelah satu jam mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. " jadi mau pakek apa dong?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

April tak sadar ada yang memperhatikannya dari tadi . " YAH.. ini kamar atau kapal pecah hah?" April kaget dan melihat siapa yang masuk kamarnya tanpa izin.

"oppa ngapain disini? Kok gak ketuk pintu dulu?" tanyanya

"sudah." Jawab Mir singkat

"apanya yang sudah?"

"ketuk pintu" jawab mir lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur

"masak sih.. kok gak deger"

Mir hanya mengangukan kepalanya singkat dan duduk di atas tempat tidur yang dipenuhi oleh baju-baju April. "mau pergi?" tanya mir.

"hhmmm... tapi binggu mau pakek apa" jawab April dengan nada sedikit frustasi

"yang itu.." Mir menunjuk kearah sebuah dress yang terletak dilantai.

April binggung dengan perkataan mir "mworago?"

"pakek yang itu .." mir sekarang berjalan mengambil dress yang terletak tak jauh darinya. "sepertinya cocok" gumanya.

"jeongmal?" tanya April dengan antusias.

Mir tidak menanggapi pertanyaan April ia malah membalikan tubuhnya menghadap tumpukan buku yang ada diatas meja. " mana bukuku.?" Tanyanya.

"mwo..? buku apa oppa?"

"buku yang kau curi saat menginap dirumahku" ucap mir enteng.

"oohh..." april mengerti maksud Mir tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh mir " YAH oppa... aku tidak mencurinya. Aku kan meminjamnya"

"meminjam tanpa izi..." celetu mir " cepat mana bukunya, aku harus pergi"

April mengambil buku yang dimaksud Mir dengan hati yang kesal dan masih mengerutuk tak jelas. " ini..." ucapnya kesal.

"hhmm..." Mir pun meninggalkan kamar April dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"sudah mau pulang?" tanya ibu April yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang tidak jauh dari tangga.

"ahh bibi.."mir pun mempercepat langka kakinya menghampiri wanita itu "iya hanya mengambil ini" mir menggangkat tanggan kanannya yang sedang memegak sebuah buku.

"tinggal disini sebentar ya" ajak ibu April " sudah lama loh gak main kesini" lanjutnya

"aahh tidak usah repot-repot bi ... aku juga mau pergi latihan basket dan lagi..." mir menggantungkan ucapannya dan menarik hafasnya sejenak " sepertinya April juga mau makan diluar"

"oh ya..?" tanya ibu April " ya sudah lain kali main kesini lagi ya bibi sebenarnya masih kangen dengan kamu" mir dan ibu april pun berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"iya bi .. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya bi" mir pun menaiki motor sportnya dan memasang helm nya.

"hati-hati dijalan"

Mir hanya tersenyum dan melajukan motornya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Choi.

**===OOO===**

**===TBC===**

**Akhirnya selesai juga Chap 3...**

**Senengnya hehehe...**

**Makasi uda baca GOMAWO...**

**Seperti biasa ya don't miss it to leave ur coment hehehe**

**Semoga chap ini gak ngecewain ya.**

**Wait the next CHAP ya chingu**

**Maybe next chap bakalan jadi the Last CHAP deh ... ^^**

**Next CHAP...**

" **aku gugup..." ucap april lalu menundukan kepalnya.**

**Cheon deong sedikit kaget mendengarnya dan sedikit terkekeh.." haha.. apa ini kencan pertamamu?" tanyanya**

**April hanya dapat mengangukan kepalannya dan semakin menundukan kepalanya karena malu.**

"**kalau begitu aku orang pertama yang berkencan dengan mu kan.." goda cheon deong**

**...**


	4. 4 Chapter 4

**ANNYEONG CHINGU...**

**YYIIPPIII... #loncat-loncat gak jelas -.-**

**Akhirnya bisa buka laptop lagi.. senangnya : )**

**OK.. seperti biasa**

**FIRST OF ALL... #kayakMauPidato -.-**

**I REALLY WANT TO SAY GOMAWO-YO CHINGU**

**Makasi uda baca fic aku yang Abal dan Gaje ini .. ^^**

**Makasi juga buat yang uda like sama yang uda komen**

**Seneng banget deh klo Fic aku ini ada yang suka jadi makin semangat buat FIC walau ujung ujungnya stop di tengah jalan hehehe... :P**

**Ok ini adalah LAST CHAP dari FIC aku yang ini..**

**Semoga suka ya sama ENDING-nya..**

**Aku tau kallo ujung-ujungnya ini fic bakalan Gaje, Abal dan sebagainya tapi... yasudah lah aku akui emang daya imajinasi dan kreaivitas aku buat nulis itu PAYAH..**

**Oh ya ada yang komen kalo cerita ini mirip BBF or Playful kiss.. ada yang ngerasa kayak gitu juga ngak?**

**Jujur aku gak ngerasa kayk gitu sih tapi ya itu bagi aku saran biar lebih kreatif bener gak?**

**Ya udah deh dari pada banyak cing-cong lagsung aja ke cerita CEKIDOT..**

**Happy reading ya : )**

**MY TRUTH LOVE**

**Pair : MIR/April**

**Genre : Romance ( maybe hehehe)**

**Mian kalo ceritanya GAJE,banyak Typo,OOC,AU dll**

**Summary**

**Ternyata aku terlalu bodoh kenapa aku haru melihat jauh jika ternyata ia ada tepat dihadapan ku.**

"aahh tidak usah repot-repot bi ... aku juga mau pergi latihan basket dan lagi..." mir menggantungkan ucapannya dan menarik hafasnya sejenak " sepertinya April juga mau makan diluar"

"oh ya..?" tanya ibu April " ya sudah lain kali main kesini lagi ya bibi sebenarnya masih kangen dengan kamu" mir dan ibu april pun berjalan menuju pintu depan.

**===000===**

**CHAP 4 (LAST CHAP/ END)**

Hari mulai menunjukan pukul 12 siang dan saat ini ada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja di cafe yang bisa dibilang cukup nyaman untuk remaja-remaja karena cafe ini tidak hanya memiliki meja yang berada didalam ruangan tapi juga di luar yang membuat suasananya semakin nyaman.

"maaf ya lama.." ucap seseorang yang mengagetkan gadis yang sedang duduk ter diam itu.

"ahh tidak apa=apa oppa"jawab April. Saat ini ia sedang memakai dress berwarna biru langit yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya, rambutnya yang ia ikat keadas dan tidak lupa kacamata nya yang selalu ia kenakan.

"sudah pesan minuman?" tanya cheon deong dan duduk disalah satu tempat duduk tepatberhadapan dengan April.

"i-iya.." jawab april sedikit gugup.

"ini untuk mu." Cheon deong memberika satu buket bunga mawar pink kepada April. April yang menerimanya semakin menundukan wajahnya malu.

Cheon deong melambaikan tanggannya seperti sedang memanggil seseorang, tak lama kemudian datang seorang pelayan dan memberikan buku menu kepadanya.

"kamu mau makan apa?" tanya cheon deong tanpa melihat wajah gadis yang sedang iya tanya.

"ter- terserah oppa saja" lagi-lagi april gugup, ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang karena ini hal yang baru ia rasakan. Makan siang bersama?. Bukna.. kalau itu sudah sering ia lakukan bersama Mir. Kencan. Ya ini adalah kencan pertamanya.

"kalau begitu aku pesan dua _tenderloin steak dan dua jus jeruk" cheon deong pun menutup buku menu dan memberikannya pada sang pelayan. _

_Cheon deong merasa heran melihat april yang hanya menundukan kepalanya. "Kamu kenapa?" tanya cheon deong_

_"ahh.. annieyo oppa.." aprilpun dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap cheon deong._

"apa kita pulang aja.." ajak cheon deong " kamu kok keliatan sakit."

"aahh aniyo oppa.. aku gak papa... iii- ini karena.." april menarik nafasnya sejenak. " aku gugup..." ucap april lalu menundukan kepalnya.

Cheon deong sedikit kaget mendengarnya dan sedikit terkekeh.." haha.. apa ini kencan pertamamu?" tanyanya

Saat mereka sedang asyik berbicara makanan yang mereka pesan pun dantang. April hanya dapat mengangukan kepalannya dan semakin menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"kalau begitu aku orang pertama yang berkencan dengan mu kan.." goda cheon deong

**===OOO===**

"wah.. bagusnya.." april sangat kagum dengan pemansangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada sebuah taman yang bunga-bunganya sedang bersemi. "oppa tau dari mana tempat secantik ini" tanya April antusias

"kamu suka?" bukannyamenjawab cheon deong malah bertanya.

"hhm..." april hanya mengangguk dan menikmati suasana tempat ini.

"tempat ini sangat bagus bukan.. apa lagi saat musim semi seperti ini" ucap cheon deong sambil berjalan menuju salah satu bangku taman yang berada tepat dibawah pohon pinus.

"iya aku baru pertama kali kesini.."

" apa kau benar-benar baru pertama kali ke Yeouido Park?" tanya cheon deong heran. Karena setaunya Yeouido park merupakan salah satu tempat yang sangat terkenal di seoul.

"ya... " april mengangukan kepalanya dan menatap cheondeng ia sedikit kaget melihat ekspresi cheon deong , namu akhirnya ia sadar mengapa cheon deong begitu

"ahh.. oppa janga heran.. aku memang sangat jarang keluar rumah." Ucap april rinngan.

Cheon deong baru saja hendak bertanya namun niatnya itu iya hilangkat saat melihat April hendak melanjutkan ucapannya.

'jangan tanya mengapa oppa... aku juga gak tau kenapa. Aku lebih memilih tinggal dirumah dan membaca buku dari pada jalan-jalan"

"ohh.." cheon deong pun hanya meng 'oh' kan ucapan april.

'TTRREETT TTRREETT..' terdengar suarang getaran ponsel dari saku cheon deong. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan sedikit melirik kearah April.

"aku kesana sebentar ya..." ucap cheon deong dan berjalan menjauh dari April.

**===OOO===**

Tap... tap.. tap..

Terdengar suarah bolah yang sedang dipantulkan dilantai. Bola itu sekarang sedang dikuasai oleh seorang pria " ahh capek.. aku istirahat dulu" ucap seong ho pria itu.

"aku juga" ucap Go dan berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan dan mendudukan tubuh mereka disana.

Mir tidak menjawab ia malah mengambil bolah yang di lempar seong ho dilantai dan melanjutkan permainannya tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sedang beristirahat.

"ya Go .. kau tau kan cheon deong sedang berkencan dengan April sekarang" ucap seong ho dan meminum air mineral di tanggannya

"aahh.. iya.. ayo kita telpon dia" Go pun mengambil tasnya yang berada tidak jau darinya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Mir yang mendengar nama April disebut semakin mempertajam pendengarannya sambil tetap mamantulkan bola seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"yaahhh.. cheon deong " teriak Go saat telponnya telah tersambung dengan sahabatnya itu.

"tidak perlu teriak bukan.."bentak cheon deong

" dimana kau sekarang hah?" tanya seong ho yang penasarang

"di Yeouido Park " jawabnya singkat

"apa bersama dia..." tanya GO yang mulai ikut penasarang

" hhmm.." sedangkan cheon deong hanya menjawabnya bosan

Mir dapat mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka karena Go me-loudspeaker kan ponselnya.

"apa kau akan melakukannya sekarang?" tanya GO

" hhmm.. kurasa semakin cepat semakin bagus.."

"Jeongmal.." teriak seong ho kaget

" ya.. dan silakan siapkan uangkalian karena dalam waktu 30 menit lagi misi selesai. Aku hanya tinggal menciumnya dan mencampakannya bukan?"

'PLAAAKKK...'

Terdengar suara bola yang dilembar dengan kuat dilantai yang membuat tiga pria yang sedang asyik berbicara itu terdiam.

" yah Mir kau kenapa?" tanya Go yang melihat Mir melempar bola itu.

Yang di tanya tidak menjawab, Mir hanya berlalu menggambil tasnya dan berjalan denga cepat meninggalkan lapangan basket sekolahnya itu menuju tempat dimana motornya di parkir, memasang helm dan melajukan motornya denga kecepatan yang luar biasa.

**===OOO===**

April yang merasa bosan sendirian akhirnya ia berjalan menghapiri cheon deong yang sedang berbicara di telpon di dekat kendaraanya yang sdang di parkir.

" hhmm.. kurasa semakin cepat semakin bagus.." ucap cheon deong dengan seseorang yang ada disebrang telpon. Hal itu membuat April penasaran dan mendengrakan percakapan cheon deong.

" ya.. dan silakan siapkan uangkalian karena dalam waktu 30 menit lagi misi selesai. Aku hanya tinggal menciumnya dan mencampakannya bukan?" April membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan cheon deong dan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan buket bunga mawarnya. Dan berjalan mundur sediki demi sediki.

Cheon deong yang menyadari adanya keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya dengan segerah membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok yang sedang berjalan sedikt menjauh darinya.

" April.." ucap cheon deong getir dengan cepat ia mematikan ponselnya dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah April yang semakin menjauh.

"apa kamu mendengarnya?" tanya cheondeng dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

Bukannya menjawab April malah menumpahkan air matanya yang sedari tadi telah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"dengarkan aku April.. itu tak seperti yang kamu fikirkan" cheon deng berusaha menangkap tanggan April, dan dengan cepat April menghempaskan tangan cheon deong yang memegang tanggannya.

" ja..jadi aku hanya taruhan ?" tanya April diiringi dengan isakan tangis.

"bukan.." cheon deng mencoba mengelak.

"jadi tadi itu semua Apa? Lelucon hah?" bentak April

Cheon deong hanya terdiam tak tau harus beruat Apa. Sesaat mereka terdiam tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara.

April mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Tanpa berfikir apa-apa april langsung berlari meninggalkan cheon deong. Namun dengan cepat cheon deong menarik tanggan april menanh agar gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini tidak pergi.

" tolong dengarkan aku dulu.." pinta cheon deong.

April tetap meronta berusaha melepaskan gengaman tanggan cheon deong yang sangat kuat di pergelangan tanggannya. Namun tiba-tiba gerakan April terhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan seseorang

"YAAHH.. BAJINGAN LEPASKAN TANGGANMU.." teriak pria itu

"oppa.." ucap April kaget.

Cheon deong pun melepaskan tanggan April dan menatap pria yang membentaknya. Mir pun menatap cheon deong dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Mir berjalan dengan cepat dan... 'BBUUKK..' ia melayangkan tinjuannya tepat di wajah tampan cheon deong.

"berani-beraninya kau menyakiti April hah" teriak mir dan 'BUKK' mir melayangkan lagi tinjuannya kali ini tepat di perutnya.

" ada apa hah? Memang kau siapa?" tanya cheon deong sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"aku... aku orang pertama yang menyukainya" jawab mir terbatah.

April yang mendengar itu kaget dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" hhuuhh... tapi aku orang yang disukai April" balas cheon deong angkuh.

'BUUKK' lagi-lagi mir melayangkan tijuannya. Saat cheon deong berusaha membalas mir lagi-lagi melayagkan tinjuannya tanpa henti. Cheon deong pun berusaha membalas dan akhirnya tinjuannya mengenai wajah sebelah kanan Mir.

Semua orang yang ada disana mengelilingi dua pria yang sedang berkelahi itu dengan tatapan penuh keheranan. Dan Akhirnya ada tiga orang pria yang berusaha menghentika perkelahian mereka.

Mir yang masih dikuasai oleh emosi terus beusaha melepaskan diri. Lalu ia tersadar bahwa tak ada sosok April disana. Mir pun berlari keluar dari gerombololan orang yang mengelilinginya sejak tadi dan menatap sekeliling taman namun ia masih tak meliahat sosok April di sana.

Tanpa memperulikan tatapan orang banyak Mir berlari kearah motornya lalu menaikinya dan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah keluar dari area taman Mir memperlambat laju motornya sambil melihat ke kanan dan kekiri sisi jalan mencari sosok April. Dengan tiba-tiba Mir menghentika laju motornya tidak jauh dari sebuah halte bus di pinggir jalan . dan dengan tergesah-gesah ia menuruni motornya dan berjalan menuju seorang gadis yang terduduk lesu di sana.

Mir saat ini bediri tepat di hadapan gadis itu. April yang menyadari ada seseorang dihadapannya lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Mir menatap lurus kepadanya.

Mir sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya dan April berada diposisi yang sama, perlahan Mir memeluk gadis yang ada dihadapannya dengan lebut. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat meliahat gadis yang selama ini ia sayangi dan ia cintai terluka. Semakin lama semakin ia eratkan pelukanya pada April.

"menangis lah... menangislah di sisiku" ucap mir lembut tepat di telinga April.

April yang mendengar itu semakin menumpahkan tangisannya dipelukan Mir.

Lama. Lama mereka terdiam di halte bus ini. Mir yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping April yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Mir sambil menangis. Dengan lebut membelai rambut April.

April mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Mir dan menatap mata Mir penuh makna.

"oppa.." ucap April lirih.

Mir yang mendengarnya hanya dapat diam menunggu April melanjutkan perkataannya "gomawo oppa, maaf.. mengapa selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya, seharusnya aku tau oppa juga menyayangiku. aku... aku kira hanya aku yang menyayangi oppa" Mir kaget mendengar pernyataan April kali ini Mir yang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"ja-jadi..."tanya Mir menggantungkan kalimatnya

April yang mengerti apa maksudnya hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap wajah Mir lembut, namun tatapannya berubah menjadi kaget saat melihat darah kering yang ada di sudut bibir Mir.

"oppa... bibirmu.." ucap April sambil membelai bekas luka Mir lembut

Mir sedikit meringis kesakitan dan memegang pergelangan tangan April yang berada di wajahnya. Dengan perlahan Mir mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah April dan 'CUP' Mir mencium bibir april lembut.

**===OOO===**

Pagi ini sekolah kembali dimulai setelah libur weekend kemarin. Saat ini ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah yang cukup mewah ini. Perlahan pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok seorang gadis cantik, bertubuh tinggi, melangka keluar dari mobil. Rambut panjang yang sedikit bergelombang dibiarkannya terurai dengan indahnya, wajahnya yang dibingkai dengan make-up yang natural semakin memancarkan kecantikannya.

Sontak semua mata siswa-siswi tertuju padanya. April gadis itupun hanya tersenyum manis kepada mereka. Banyak siswa-siswi yang berbisik tentangnya.

April tak menghiraukannya, ia tetap berjalan memasuki sekolahnya. Namun langka kakinya terhenti saat melihat sekelompok pria berjalan dihadapannya. April pun menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"siapa dia? Cantik banget" bisik seorang pria bertubuh sedikit berotot itu.

"entah lah GO... tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya"jawab seongho

" April.." ucap cheon deong matanya tak berkedip menatap gadis itu. Dengan penuh senyuman Cheon deong berjalan menghampiri April.

April yang melihat itu malah tersenyum dan ikut berjalan maju,tapi... ia bukannya berhenti saat cheondeong berada di hadapannya tapi ia malah mengacuhkan cheon deong dan tetep berjalan lurus menuju seseorang yang memandanginya sedari tadi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

Cheon deong terdiam dan membalikan tubuhnya menatap April yang semakin menjauh.

"oppa..." teriak April sambil melambaikan tanggannya

Mir pun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tanggannya.

"haja oppa.." ajak April sambil melingkarkan kedua tangganya di lengan Mir. Dan mereka berdua berjalan di sebuah koridor.

Tanpa mereka sadari banyak mata yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"apa sudah puas" tanya Mir tetap memandanggi jalan.

"hhmm.. apa oppa liat ekspresinya tadi?" tanya April dengan bahagia.

"hhnn.." jawab Mir singkat.

Akhirnya keduanya menghilang di salah satu belokan di koridor itu.

**THE END.**

**Akhirnya... selesai juga..**

**Gimana suka?**

**Apa cerita ini mirip dengan BOF/Playful kiss semoga engak ya.. hehehehe.. kalo mirip ya dimaklumin saya masih author pemula yang masih harus banyak belajar dari para senior semua..**

**Makasi ya uda baca dari awal sampe akhir, DON'T MISS TO LEAVE YOUR COMENT ..**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**My eomma juju, my dongsae ammie, buat dessy, ikek jelek, kak imah, ela,.. pokoknya semuanya**

**GOMAWO-YO... #bungkukbadan**

**SEE U IN THE NEXT FIC.. ^^**

**Mgkin Abis UN baru bisa buat lagi hehehe... SEE YA.. : )**


End file.
